That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 6
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny gets better the next day. Chad gets sick and the cast of So Random gets curious when Chad gets sick right after Sonny gets better. Will they crack the case or be left guessing? And,Sonny has to cancel their date because of rehearsals. CHANNY! R&R!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 6 Hey guys! This is the 3rd episode out of the 3 episodes that were posted today! So I hope you enjoy this last episode before I go away on vacation for 2 weeks. :( I'm going to miss you guys! But as soon as I get back, I promise I will reply to each and everyone of your pm's and reviews!  
So enjoy the episode! "Chad With A Problem?"

The Next Day

Sonny repeatedly called Chad's cell phone but he wouldn't pick up. It was already 12 in the afternoon and he didn't answer his phone calls.

"Where is he?" Sonny thought as she just shook it off.

As for the time being, Sonny called her cast mates.

"Hey Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora, I just wanted to tell you I'm feeling all better and I'll see you at work tomorrow! Bye!" Sonny left a message.

Monday Morning

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sonny asked walking into the prop house.

"Nothing," Nico and Grady said in unison as they looked up from the screen on the tv.

"I heard Chad is out sick today," Zora said as she came out of her hiding place.

"That's weird," Tawni said looking up from her magazine.

"What's weird?" Sonny asked sitting on a chair.

"On Saturday you were sick and now all of a sudden Chad is sick," Tawni said as she went back to reading the magazine.

"That seems odd," Nico added.

"I didn't know Chad was out sick today," Sonny said casually.

"I was walking in the halls and heard Chad's director say that they had to cancel filming because he's sick," Zora said.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Grady asked Sonny.

Sonny stood there silent for a moment. "Um why do you think it has to do with me?"

"Well you know, you were sick and then Chad gets sick? Seems pretty weird to me," Grady said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,...it is. And you know what? I think I know why!" Sonny proclaimed suddenly.

"Why?" Tawni asked bored.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sonny asked quickly thinking. "Changes in the weather and the climate make people sick sometimes. That's probably it,"

"Who would believe that?" Zora asked with an obvious eye roll.

"Oh no, is she on to me?" Sonny thought.

"Well it is possible," Nico said as he turned off the tv.

"No, I'm talking about the exact cause of it. It's more likely to be different weather patterns opposite of the winds to make a effect making people ill," Zora concluded.

"Uh isn't that the same thing?" Nico asked confusingly.

"Of course it's not genius!" Zora said.

"Well whatever, Grady and I are going to be in the cafeteria," Nico said as they walked out.

Sonny's phone started mooing as it received a text. "I've got to take this," Sonny walked into her dressing room.

"Hey Shortstack, I miss u. I'm home b/c I got sick. I think I got it from u. I hope ur feeling better. Luv, Chad" the text read.

"Aww he's so sweet. He still think about me even when he's sick," Sonny thought.

"Hi Chad, srry 2 hear ur not feeling well :P I miss u too ;) I'm all better and srry 'bout getting u sick, Feel better, Sonny" Sonny sent a text back.

Sonny rehearsed her lines with her cast and grabbed something to eat. After that, she went home and called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad asked from the other line.

"Hey," Sonny said warmly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better, apparently I can't go back to work until I get better. That means I can't go back to work until Wednesday,"

"Oh. So do you miss me?" Sonny asked out of the blue.

"I think about you every waking moment," Chad smiled.

"You're even adorable when you're sick," Sonny laughed.

"So how's everything with you?" Chad asked.

"I went back to work today and it was fine. My cast got curious when you were out sick. But no one really suspected you being sick had to do with me,"

"Okay, so do you miss me?" Chad asked in return.

"Actually, I'm pretty good here. So nope!" Sonny joked.

"That hurts Sonny," Chad mocked.

"Stop it! But seriously I miss you very much. And I kinda feel guilty that I got you sick and I can't visit you,"

"How come?" Chad whined.

"I have a book report, and 9 chapters to read about American History to do," Sonny said with a small groan.

"Oh so you would rather make time for homework than spend time with America's Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad asked surprised.

"Well if doing homework gets me a 'A' then that's more important," Sonny crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know, and I wouldn't want to get you sick again," Chad chuckled.

"Seems to me like you sound okay," Sonny arched an eyebrow.

"That's because I took medicine earlier this morning," Chad said.

"Well you sound all better, why can't you go back to work tomorrow?" Sonny pleaded.

"The doctor wants to make sure I'm all better before I go back to filming," Chad said with an 'obvious' tone.

"Well I'm kinda tired from rehearsals this morning so I'll call you tomorrow," Sonny said slightly yawning.

"I should get some sleep too," Chad agreed.

"Bye,"

"Bye," Chad hung up.

The Next Day

Chad was walking down the halls as he was greeted by his director. "Great to have you back again, Chad,"

"Yeah, thanks, I'll see you after lunch," Chad said. He walked down the the cafeteria and saw Sonny getting her lunch.

"Hey sunshine," Chad said only so she could hear.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow," Sonny smiled as she took her tray.

"My doctor says I got better quickly so I could come back to work today." Chad said as he took a tray.

"Well that's good news," Sonny said as she moved down along the line.

"Hey could we maybe go on a date later?" Chad asked.

"Sure, I'll call you later," Sonny blushed.

"So I'll catch ya later," Chad said with a wink and left with his lunch.

Later On That Day

"Cut! That's a wrap! Everyone can go home now!" Marshal shouted as everyone walked off set.

"I can't believe Marshal made us stay this late," Sonny complained to Tawni.

"Yeah! I would of been home already," Tawni sighed tiredly.

Normally Marshal wouldn't of made them stay longer but suggested that they rehearse more so what he says goes.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny said as she walked in her dressing room.

"What?" Tawni asked puzzled as Tawni grabbed her stuff.

"I forgot to tell Chad rehearsals were longer!" Sonny shouted in her mind. "Ooh, but I can't tell Tawni that, even if she is my best friend,"

"Oh, I uh didn't realize how long were had to rehearse, that's all," Sonny smiled as she grabbed her things and left.

Sonny walked out of the studios and quickly called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Oh it's you," Chad sighed.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about tonight. I totally forgot to call you, my mind was everywhere today. Sorry about being this last minute," Sonny apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't talk to me since I saw you in the cafeteria so it's fine. Really, don't worry about it," Chad assured Sonny.

"I'm sorry about canceling Chad. Maybe another day?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Sure," Chad said slightly disappointed.

"So what are you doing now?" Sonny asked cheerfully.

"Um,...nothing. Just at home, you know, the usual," Chad said with an unsure laugh.

"Oh okay, I'm walking home now," Sonny smiled.

"Okay. Well you're probably really tired so I'm going to let you rest," Chad said quickly.

"But I'm not home yet," Sonny chuckled.

"Yeah, but when you get home is what I mean,..."

"Okay, then. Bye," Sonny said.

"Bye." Chad hung up. Chad sat back in his chair. He has especially reserved his favorite chef for his date tonight with Sonny. He was all dressed up and ready for nothing.

"Do you still want to wait ?" His person chef asked meekly.

"No, just wrap it up and bring it back to my house," Chad said sadly.

"Yes sir," His chef bowed and quickly left.

The Next Day

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni greeted happily as sonny walked through the doors.

"Oh hey Tawn. What makes you so happy?" Sonny asked.

"Well, Marshal said since we stayed longer for rehearsals yesterday, he's giving us the day off!" Tawni said with a grin.

"Then why didn't you call or at least text me?" Sonny put her hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry, I just found out now," Tawni said. "But at least we can do whatever we want!"

"Yup, where's Nico and Grady?" Sonny asked.

"They just left, they went to spend the day at the arcade, typical boys," Tawni played with her fingers.

"Oh, so what are you doing to do?" Sonny asked as she continued to walk with Tawni.

"I was thinking that we could go shopping together. You know, us girls," Tawni said.

"Oh well I was thinking about making plans with someone, sorry Tawn. We'll go another day," Sonny compromised.

"Well if you have plans, then it's okay. I'll just go shopping with my mom," Tawni said as she pulled out her cell and skipped away.

"That was strange," Sonny thought as she walked over to Stage 2 (MacKenzie Falls)

Chad was in his dressing room when Sonny knocked on the door.

"Hey Chad," Sonny greeted with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Sonshine," Chad's face lit up as he saw Sonny standing in his dressing room.

"Sorry about yesterday. I got so caught up I forgot to call you," Sonny hugged him and have him a kiss on the cheek.

Chad pulled away from the hug and swallowed. "Don't worry about it,"

"So are you busy today?" Sonny asked as she sat down on the couch twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

"She's always so adorable," Chad thought then quickly replied. "Nope. We finished filming the season finale yesterday. Every season finale they give us time off to relax,"

Sonny nodded meaning she understood. "So does that mean we can go on a date?"

Chad thought for a moment then smirked. "Are you asking me out Munroe?"

"Oh! So you don't want to go on a date with me?" Sonny asked coyly as she turned to leave.

Chad quickly grabbed her by the waist. "Put me down Cooper!" Sonny hissed as she struggled in his arms.

"Your wish is my command," Chad said as he gently put her down.

"So date tonight?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"How could I say no to that face?" Chad asked.

Sonny let out a tiny squeal and left Chad in his dressing room.

That Evening

Chad picked up Sonny at 7 o'clock and took her to where he was going to take her the day before.

"Thanks for taking me on another date again," Sonny said after they ate.

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to you about something," Chad admitted.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm not really sure how to say this," Chad began.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Sonny asked seriously.

"No! Of course not! This is nothing even close to that!" Chad freaked out.

"So you were saying?" Sonny asked patiently.

"Right. Uh, I'm kinda upset about what happened yesterday,"

"Oh. Why?" Sonny asked softly.

"You won't understand," Chad said in a sad tone.

"Chad, you can tell me. I'm your girlfriend," Sonny comforted him.

"I felt crushed when you canceled on me yesterday last minute," Chad looked at the ground.

"This is what it's about?" Sonny scoffed.

"Sonny, I got my favorite chef, reserved a table for us, got all dressed up and for what? Nothing!" Chad threw his hands up in the air.

"Chad, I'm upset about this too. But that's why we're here now," Sonny said.

"Yeah, but no one has ever canceled on me before. And it hurts even more because you had to,"

"Then what did you want me to do?" Sonny asked placing her hands on her hip. "What did you want me to say? 'Oh hey Marshal, I'm risking my job because I'm missing rehearsals to spend time with my secret boyfriend',"

"Well I was sitting there all alone after you called me, you just don't get it," Chad ran his hand through his hair frustratedly.

"No, I do get it. You lied to me," Sonny said as she was hurting from inside.

"How?" Chad asked looking up at her.

"You said you were at home when you were sitting at a restaurant," Sonny folded her arms.

"I didn't want you to be worried," Chad said softly.

"Well not wanting someone to be worried and lying to them are two different things!" Sonny shouted back at him.

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Sonny! I'm sitting here at where our date was supposed to be at all alone just wanting to make you feel bad after you've just came from a long day of work!'"

"Well you didn't have to say it like that!" Sonny shot back.

"Well how do you think I feel?" Sonny asked. "My boyfriend just lied to me and says that he feels crushed. What am I supposed to believe?" Sonny asked.

"I'm your boyfriend! You're supposed to trust me!" (A/N: Recognize that line from Sonny With A Secret? Except it's the other way around ;P)

"Now I don't know who to trust anymore," Sonny huffed out of there as a few tears slid down her cheek. Sonny walked back to her apartment which was a couple of blocks away.

When Sonny arrived at her apartment, she locked the front door and went straight to her bedroom.

"Hey sweetie, how'd your date with Chad go?" Connie greeted with a smile as Sonny slammed the door shut.

Connie flinched and then shook her head and thought. "What did Chad do this time?"

A Few Hours Later

Connie scratched her forehead as she heard Sonny still crying from her bedroom. Connie sighed and grabbed the phone. She called Chad and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Chad asked as he sniffled.

"Hello? Chad, it's me, Connie," Connie said as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Oh hi Ms. Munroe," Chad sniffed.

"You too eh?" Connie chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Chad asked as he blew his nose.

Connie scrunched up her nose and said. "Sonny's been in her room crying since she got home. You've got to do something about this. I can't see my daughter like this,"

"I know ." Chad cried into the phone. (A/N: And he literally 'cried' into the phone)

"Can you at least tell me what happened first?" Connie asked. Chad told her everything that happened and Connie understood.

"I get what's going on now," Connie said.

"Well I really didn't want to do that to Sonny." Chad said normally.

"Wait, I have a plan," Connie said as she started to plan.

**********************  
He-llo! Ha ha. What did you think? Who's team are you on? Team Sonny or Team Chad? Vote now! That's all for now! Remember that I won't be updating until I get back which is at the end of the month! So bye guys!


End file.
